Harder Times
by MsDerekMorgan
Summary: After prentiss's death Penelope is having a hard time coping, Derek helps her and she falls in love with Derek more. The only problem is Lynch and Strauss. What will she do now?
1. The Funeral

Derek watched as his baby girl cried at Prentiss's funeral and placed her hand in his. Everything was falling apart for the BAU team Elle, Gideon left, and now JJ was leaving again, Prentiss is dead what's next thought Morgan. After the funeral Derek drove Penelope home, she was on the couch crying nonstop. Derek sat down next to her remembering the flash back when he found Prentiss. _* Flash back*_

_Let me go said Prentiss. No, no I am not letting you go Derek. HELP ME Derek yelled. Listen to me I know why you did all of this I know what you did for Declan I'm so proud of you , do you understand that I am proud of you because you are my friend. And you are my partner no Emily come on stay with me. If you can hear me squeeze just please squeeze my hand, yes that's it there you go there you go baby just keep squeezing. Said Derek._

Are you sure she was dying when you got to her said Penelope? Yes I'm sure if I ever find Doyle he's dead! Penelope sat with her legs under her placing her blonde head on Derek's lap. Derek gently stroked her hair until she was asleep. Around nine in the morning Penelope's phone started to ring and it woke Derek up he looked in her small black purse and dug out her cell phone, hello Derek said lowly so he wouldn't wake up Penelope who was stirring in his lap. Derek why do you have Penelope's phone asked Kevin? We went to Prentiss's funeral yesterday and I stayed the night said Derek, why didn't she call me said Kevin. Derek anger from Prentiss and his jealousy from Garcia and Lynch rose to the surface, I DON'T KNOW WHY SHE DIDN'T CALL YOU AND I DON'T CARE Derek yelled and hung up. Penelope was know woke and staring at Derek, did I wake you I'm sorry said Derek. Who was that she asked? Kevin Lynch he said and walked to her bathroom, he closed the door and saw her bathroom was dark. Dark blue paint, pictures of blackness her sink didn't even have color it was just white which held a red toothbrush. Derek splashed cold water on his face, why was he getting jealous of Penelope and Kevin now he couldn't have her if he wanted to. When he walked out the bathroom she was just hanging up the phone, who was that he asked. Kevin is coming over here… to talk to you said Penelope, Derek looked at her .


	2. Confrontation

Derek looked at Garcia and made sure he heard her correctly, why is he coming **_here_** Derek said emphazing the last word. Idk I can't deal with this we just buried our friend she said, Derek wrapped her in his arms conmforting her. A knock at the door broke them apart, who is it said Penelope. It's Kevin he said, oh hold on said penelope twisting out of Derek's arms sniffling back tears and pushing her hair behind her ears. I got it baby girl said Derek and opened the door for Lynch, hi Kevin said garcia quietly. Hey penny...um you were very rude i think i derserve an explanation said Kevin. You're not getting one said Derek, listen here mister F-B-I special agent Der-ek Morgan you do not want to get me mad said Lynch. Are you threatening me said derek, him and lynch walking towards each other. Take it as whatever you want said Lynch, Penelope stepped in between Derek and Kevin her hand on Derek's chest. Kevin leave Derek alone she said, are you sticking up for this... this thing said kevin. Derek is not a thing said garcia, listen to me are you gonna ruin us for that player who could never love you like i can said kevin. That's where you are wrong I love her more than anything said derek, derek you don't have to lie said penelope. I'm not lying let me show you how much I love you said Derek and placed his lips on penelope's, he was surprised when she responded back wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Well I think you're happy with him so I'll leave you guys alone said kevin and left out their life. Derek pulled apart resting his head on penelope's for the first time since Emily's funeral he saw her smile.


	3. Thank You

Derek watched as Penelope eyes never left his and he knew that she was in love with him, she noticed he was looking at her and smiled. I'm sorry about Lynch said Derek, you never liked him so tell me the truth said Penelope. Ok I'm sorry he let a sexy-ass vixen like you get away said Derek and kissed her forehead, you want to go for a walk she said. Yeah but i need a pair of clean clothes unless you want me to be funky said Derek! Ill go watch up and I'll go get you some clean clothes she said pushing his chest and laughing, Derek grabbed her hand. It's good to see you laugh again he said, why I haven't laugh since Em's death said Penelope. No because I haven't seen you have fun since you been with Lynch he said, yeah I know she said and grabbed his house keys and her car keys and left out her apartment. Penelope came back thirty minutes later and Derek was just getting out the shower he had a towel wrapped around his waist his chest and arms and legs slippery wet that they shined, Penelope couldn't help but look at him took of her heels. Oh here..are um your clothes she said reaching them out to him stuttering as she looked at his body, Derek muscles tightening in his arms flexing. Derek took the clothes put them on the arm of the chair and walked towards Penelope he lifted her legs around his waist carrying her to the bedroom, his lips on hers as they walked around the corner her hands running down his back. Derek laid her on the bed stroking her thighs slowly. Penelope took off the shirt she was wearing exposing her skin, Derek trailed kisses from her breast to her stomach his tongue sliding down her midsection. She let out a small moan and felt as his hands unhooked her bra exposing her already hardened whit breasts sucking each one into his mouth slowly to get her to react, Penelope ran her hands down his neck and the back of his head. Derek unbuttoned the one button on her skirt unzipping it and she slid out of it, derek smiled and grinned as he pulled off her under garments which were already wet and moist he pushed her legs open with his hand opened the towel to put a condom on then inserted himself between her clit slowly thrusting. Penelope moved her hips along his pelvis as he thrusted into her, she moaned his name so much and so quietly in a sweet tone. Derek loved when she said his name because it meant he was getting the job done very well. Penelope legs started to tremble and shake, her legs growing more and more damp by the second. Derek held her hands over her head his lips on her neck kissing it so slowly like she was a delicate flower, his lips slid to her collarbone to her cheek to her lips. She kissed back with all the force she had his tongue sliding into her mouth it felt like her whole body was on fire their tongues attacking each other's, his thrust grew harder and faster. DEREK! DEREK! Penelope moaned as her orgasm hit both her and Derek feeling it, Derek collapsed on her their bodies pressed together. She felt his harsh breathe on her neck while she rubbed his head, she pulled the covers down and they slid under them. Penelope hand wrapped in Derek's, thank you she said. For what said Derek, for helping me cope said Penelope. Anything for my baby girl said Derek kissing her lips as her eyes slowly shut down of her being exhausted, sore, and tired. Penelope Garcia has found true peace in Derek Morgan.

_BUT WILL IT _LAST_?_


End file.
